The administration of intravenous endotoxin to healthy human subjects replicates many of the features of clinical sepsis, including fever, leukocytosis, release of inflammatory mediators, a hyperdynamic cardiovascular state, and reversible depression of left ventricular function. Administration of endotoxin endobronchially offers a way to study the early effects of acute inflammation on the lung. - Human Subjects